


Real-Life RPG

by JazzRaft



Series: Wicked Games [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: “What game are you playing at today, Highwind?”“The same game you and I have been playing for months, Commander. Finally got sick of the free-roam and decided to go straight for the boss.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156612925207/ravusaranea-34-please-d) for #34 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156511645930/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

“What?”

She’d trapped him against the wall before he’d even gotten the syllable out, leaning one hand next to his shoulder and curling the other against her hip. Ravus became painfully aware of how near in proximity her face was to his and more ashamedly aware of how warm that was making his skin feel. Not that he was about to let her see that, instead opting to stare straight ahead at the adjacent wall beyond her shoulder as if she wasn’t coiled to pounce just inches from him.

“Don’t play coy with me, Commander,” Aranea said, voice pitched low in a tone he’d only ever heard in long, heated battles when she was seducing the adrenaline like a lover to keep her going and earn her victory. “It’s wasted on you.”

“I can assure you that my confusion is entirely genuine.”

“Alright, I’ll bite.” She clacked her teeth at him like a seadevil tasting blood in the water. “Pretending that I believe you for a second, allow me to elaborate. I’ve noticed the way you’ve been looking at yours truly for the past couple of days.”

“And what ‘way’ would that be?” he asked, brain racing to try and catch up with her.

An insidious smirk sprawled across her lips and, with agonizing slowness, she leaned her face to his ear, and said, “Like you want to kill me or bang me, but you can’t seem to decide.”

“Be satisfied with the knowledge that it is the former,” he replied, a little too quickly and a little too thinly. He could hear the restraint in his voice just as clearly as she did. The dark, rolling laugh she gave in response did not help slow his heart rate.

“Entertaining maybe, but not nearly as satisfying as the latter.”

He felt something sharp graze just below his ear, and despite every instinct in him that was screaming to flinch away from the jaws of the beast, he willed himself to stay motionless. This was a breed of predator more effectively dissuaded by its prey playing dead… he thought. Hoped. Failed, because she wasn’t pulling back, teeth trailing down his neck, lips just barely ghosting over his skin in a terrifying display of self-control.

“What game are you playing at today, Highwind?” he forced himself to say when silence didn’t warrant his release.

“The same game you and I have been playing for months, Commander. Finally got sick of the free-roam and decided to go straight for the boss.”

She drew back enough to look at him, but he was no less ensnared by her stare, green and beguiling and that was _not_ a word one should ascribe to a woman whom he was desperately trying to oppose. Evidently not desperate enough. Her fingers played idly with one of the silver fastenings on his uniform, her gaze intent upon his face.

“You gonna initiate the combat system, or shall I?”

“This isn’t a game, Commodore.”

“No? How ‘bout you tell me what it is then.”

An answer didn’t immediately come to him, and he supposed that was her whole reason for asking. It seemed like she was always trying to prove some kind of point with him. Which he could have appreciated, should proving it not be at his own expense.

“If my ‘looks’ have been interpreted as anything other than professional, then it is by your own illusions, not my intentions,” he tried, yet again, staring at the singular blank space on the wall across from him.

“Mmhm.” She tip-toed her fingers along his shoulder, towards his neck.

“It _is_ ,” he insisted.

“Mmmhmmm.” She touched his jaw and it only took the slightest bit of pressure to make him turn his head to look at her. “Who are you trying to convince?”

He watched her for a long moment and she allowed it, looking like she was waiting for something, smiling expectantly as she did. His eyes narrowed, contemplating the past few months endured under her teasing, and the fact that he’d _endured_ it to begin with rather than eliminated it entirely. Ravus was abundantly conscious of the point Aranea was so eager to make of him: that the only reason he indulged her sadistic string-pulling on him was because he enjoyed it.

It was a question he’d had no trouble answering to himself, but one he would never answer to her. Answering would be too boring, and as much as she made a show of wanting to know, he knew that she really didn’t. She liked the process of playing the game, not the act of winning. She liked the promise, not the reward. As soon as she got her pay-out, it would be game-over, and all the fun would end. And Ravus wasn’t certain that he wanted it to.

But that was deeply hidden at the pit of him. At surface level, a different question that he still couldn’t answer plagued him, and it was one that he needed to know before he considered following her to this next level she was poised to begin.

“Why?”

Aranea’s fingers curled off of his face for a moment, arching a brow at him. “Why what?”

“Of all the officers in the army, I’m not the highest ranking one. You would mostly likely gain more from terrorizing any one of them. So, why me?”

He thought… that it just might have been _hesitation_ that stalled her response. Also not a word he would ever ascribe to the commodore. Her face was expressionless for a long moment, eyes creasing just a hint as she scrutinized him. Finally, the odd, frozen pause snipped back into motion with the return of her smile and the nudge of her knuckles into his chest as she pushed off of him.

“I like ya, Ravus. That’s why.”

“Hardly a common opinion,” he noted, confounded.

“Which is precisely why I don’t share it.” She looked him up and down in a deliberate drawl of the eyes. “When you’re ready to start up the next level, you know where to find me.”

She grinned at him and walked away, holding his gaze like a magnet until her head was turned away from him. He was left leaning against the wall, knees feeling like feathers with his pulse coursing like molten lava through his veins. Well, that answered one question. The next would be what the hell he’d done to get Aranea Highwind to _like him_.


End file.
